The overall objective of this research project is to elucidate the mechanism by which initiation of protein synthesis occurs in eukaryotic organisms. Our aim is to identify, purify and characterize the factors required for the initiation of translation of natural messenger RNA in yeast and wheat embryo. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Characterization of Elongation Factor 1 from Yeast. Linda L. Spremulli and Joanne M. Ravel (1976). Arch. Biochem. Biophys., in press. "Evidence that Initiation Factor 1 Enhances the IF-3 Dependent Dissociation of 70S Ribosomes." D, Parker Suttle and Joanne M. Ravel (1975). Fed. Proc. 34:Abstract No.1690.